Life's Little Joys
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: What is Ciel to do when his butler starts having bunny tendencies? Was it all real? Or merely just a dream? *oneshot*


Life's Little Joys

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

_Not gonna lie, this is purely for LOL purposes. And to get this outta my head. Enjoy =D_

_And yes i'ma aware blowdryers didn't exist in that time period. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was reading the story of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Why was he reading it? Because Elizabeth forced him to. So he sat at his desk reading the story. But was greatful at how short the story was. Closing the book when he finished, he sighed.

"Sebastian I want some black tea." he stated to his butler who was cleaning.

"Yes young master." he bowed. Walking towards the door to go and prepare the tea. It hadn't taken long for him to prepare the tea. He did it with the utmost accuracy and perfection. Handing his master a cup for him to drink. "Would you like anything else young master? A snack perhaps?"

"No than...WHAT THE HELL?" Ciel shot up from his desk. Making the demon look at him in shock.

"What's wrong young master?" he looked at him confused.

"Take those off this instant! You look stupid!" he ordered his butler.

"Take what off?" he was still confused.

"These!" he grabbed at the demon's head. Where a set of white bunny ears was on his head. He tugged on them in an attempt to remove them.

"Oww...OOWW..OWWW! Young master that hurts!" he whined. Rubbing at his head as soon as Ciel let go. "Eh?" he felt along his head and gently pulled an ear down. Then ran to look at his reflection on a serving tray. "What's going on?" he shouted as he saw he now had white bunny ears.

"They're real." he was stunned as he looked at his butler. But how did he end up with bunny ears. He watched as Sebastian kept looking at them and was obviously trying to figure it out himself.

Sebastian jumped for a moment with wide eyes.

"Now what?" he asked as he tried to remain calm.

Sebastian had his hands behind him. He was obviously feeling for something and that's what caused him to jump. "I...I think I have a tail." he twisted to look. He indeed did have a cottonball of a tail. He stared at it as it wagged alittle.

Ciel's jaw dropped like it was made of lead.

"I have a tail." Sebastian muttered as he looked at his master. "Young master..." a grin started to adorn his face. "I HAVE A TAIL!" he said happily.

"Don't be so happy about it!" he shouted.

"I've always wanted a tail!" he said with glee, as he ran around in a small circle falling to his knees in the process and wagging his new cottonball tail. It was like watching a dog wag its tail happily to earn a treat from its master. "It's a dream come true!" he touched his tail again as if to check it was going to stay.

Ciel put his face in his hands in embarassment as his butler kept on. Glad that no one was there to see it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He'd lied to his servants about Sebastian. He told him he was sick for the day and that they'd have to take care of the house as he was going to take him to a "doctor". But Sebastian was being difficult. "Sebastian will you hurry up!" he swung open the bathroom door. He hand fell to his side as he found him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sebastian was sitting on the bathtubs edge holding a small comb. There was a bottle of shampoo and conditioner beside him, as well as a blow dryer. "Tail maintence." he smiled as he combed his tail into the proper fluffiness. He'd just washed his tail and ears with a bunny specific shampoo and conditioner to keep them clean and to keep the fur moisturized.

"No one is going to even see them!"

"Young master I refuse to leave this house without a properly groomed tail." he snubbed as he continued to brush his tail. When he finished he wagged it for a moment. "There." he smiled. "Fluffed to perfection." he commented, but his coat was tossed over his head. "Heeyyy." he whined.

"And wear a hat to cover those ears!" he slammed the door.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They'd arrived at their destination. Undertaker's establishment. Why Ciel had chosen to go there Sebastian didn't know. But that didn't matter. He was disappointed because his tail was rubbing against the fabric of his coat. He was sure his wonderful tail's fluff was smooshed. He was wearing a top hat to cover his ears.

"Have you heard of anything to cause people to grow bunny ears and a tail?" Ciel asked Understaker bluntly.

"Tee he he he. Bunny ears and a tail? Certainly not. But i'd love to see such a thing." he giggled. He was momentarily surprised however when Sebastian removed his hat to scratch at his bunny ears.

"Sebastian put that back on!"

"But it's making my ears itch." he scratched at him.

"Oh my. You certainly are in quite a predicament aren't you?" he giggled.

"Indeed." Ciel stated as he watched him go over to Sebastian.

"May I?" he asked.

Sebastian tilted his head, confused for the moment. But when Undertaker touched his ear he shivered. He didn't realize until now how sensitive his new ears were. He was practically purring as Undertaker scratched his ears.

"Stop that! He's not a pet!" he shouted at Undertaker.

"Oh please pardon me. I just wanted to see if they were as soft as they looked." he stopped in his scratching. Which visibly disappointed Sebastian.

"If you find out anything tell me. I can't have a bunny for a butler." he grabbed at Sebastian's wrist and pulled him along.

"Certainly." he waved at him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When they got home he groaned in distaste as Sebastian went back into his private bathroom to refluff his smooshed tail. He personally didn't see a difference but Sebastian assured him it was ruined from being under his coat.

"It's fine, leave it already." he stood by the door way.

Sebastian was washing his tail in a moisturizing shampoo bath. "I most certainly will not do anything until my tail has been recleaned and puffed back into perfection. What kind of butler would I be if I allowed my tail to be in such a state?" he scrubbed abit more.

"I'm the only one who's even going to see your tail so it doesn't matter."

"Even so young master." he took a pitcher and rinsed off his tail of the shampoo. "It is a bad representation for a butler to look so unruly." he started scrubbing in some conditioner on his tail. Twisting his back to a normal position for a moment as he was getting a cramp from being turned awkwardly, then went back to scrubbing.

"Uhhh your being impossible. You realize bunnies in the wild don't care as much as you do right?" he watched as Sebastian again rinsed his tail and pulled out a blow dryer. Drying his tail while coming it.

"And they are most certainly shaming themselves. Honestly to hop around with such ungroomed tails. It's a mockery of the bunny community." he continued in his work. Taking a moment to point to blowdryer at his long ears to dry them as well. "What do you think young master? Should I wear my ears up? Or down?" he asked as he moved his ears into the positions he indicated. "Or maybe I should do a side thing? Oh so many ways to have ones ears." he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Your probably the most vain bunny on the planet."

"Thank you young master. It pleases me to hear you say so." he did a final combing of his tail. Blushing in delight as he saw it was just the way he wanted it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was having a horrible time keeping Sebastians attention. Other things kept catching it. Much like a wild rabbit keeping alert.

"It's so strange I was always alert before but now i'm even more alert." he turned his head when he heard something again.

"Well get over it. You have work to do. It's not like your a pet rabbit that only has time for play." he stated at his butler. Blinking when Sebastian started lowering himself to the floor. "What are you doing?"

"There's a ball under your desk." he said as if he were amazed by it's existence. He laid on his belly much like a real bunny did.

"Yeah, so? Pluto probably put it there." he reached under his desk and pulled out a mango sized ball. It was red and shiny.

"I have this sudden urge to play with it." he spoke as if the ball was hypnotic to him.

Ciel moved the ball and watched as his butler's eyes followed it. He smiled as he moved it again and watched him follow it again. He lightly started bouncing it on his desk. He'd never owned a rabbit before. But he was pretty sure Sebastian's actions were closer to that of a dog's than a rabbits. He tossed the ball just to see what he'd do.

Sebastian went after it quickly. Tackling it and covering it with his body as if he was protecting it from some sort of danger. Ciel laughed as this amused him greatly. He let it go and roll along the floor and went after it and swatted at it. His tail wagging all the while. Ciel watched as it was a rather enthusiastic sort of wag. And he wondered why on earth he didn't have a camera to take pictures. When the ball rolled near the door his butler came to him and rubbed his face against his legs as if to say he wanted to be petted. He hesitantly touched a long ear. 'Undertaker is right. They are soft.' he scratched along it. "Get back to work you idiot."

"Yes my lord." he composed himself with a blush. Straightening his jacket as he stood up. Ciel stood up himself to dust himself off as if he had some dust. Not even a moment later he was promptly tackled to the floor. "Kittyyyy!" Sebastian squealed in delight.

"Sebastian! Get off me." he tried to push him off.

"But I want to play!" he shouted with enthusiasm.

"What's going on with you!" he tried to pry his butler off his waist. Taking a moment to feel his head to ensure he hadn't grown any ears. He was relieved to find he did not have any animal ears. He sweated as he saw his butler giving him the most adorable eyes in a pleading manner.

"Play with me!" he pleaded.

"No! Now get back to work!"

"Play!" he pushed more.

"Sebastian!"

"Young master." he chimed in. "Young master." it seemed to fade and blur even as he kept trying to push his butler off his waist.. "Young master...Young master!" Sebastian spoke loudly. Jolting Ciel awake.

"Huh?" he sweated as he opened his eyes. The book in his lap.

"Honestly young master. How un noble like. Falling asleep at your desk." Sebastian scolded him.

"Se...Sebastian..." he blinked several times.

"Yes?"

"Your ears..."

Sebastian raised a brow as he looked at his master. "Yes...what about them?"

"They...there..." he was befuddled. "Never mind. What did you want?" Blinking as his butler looked normal. No bunny ears what so ever.

"It's time for dinner young master."

"I see." he got off his seat. Leaving the room before his butler. 'So it was all just a dream? Thank goodness.' he sighed in relief.

Sebastian stood by his masters desk for a moment, looking at the book his master had laid on his desk. "Playtime is so much fun." he murmured with a smile. "Ahh what i'd give to be able to keep a tail." he started to leave Ciel's office. Before closing the door he winked, bunny ears back on his head as he put a finger to his lips to indicate for whomever could see him to be silent.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Ahhh I feel so much better now. I totally had to get that outta my system. Seriously this wouldn't leave my brain at all. It just stayed there playing in my mind over and over and over. Especially the tail maintence part. XD_

_This frankly makes me giggle. I mean ever since Toboso drew the picture of Sebastian as a bunny I thought it was cute. Then when I watched the first episode of Ciel in Wonderland this came back in my head. Because I could just imagine Sebastian being so happy at getting a tail and wanting to play like a bunny. XD Bunnies are funny irl. *giggles* Also i've seen some bunnies play with cats in real life. Sometimes winning against the cat. It's funny. XD_

_Reviews and critique appreciated. Hope you all atleast got a giggle outta this. XD_


End file.
